User blog:Cfp3157/Pokémon Tournament: Daniel vs. Lysander Summers
Daniel, the mysterious trainer with ties to the villainous Team Rocket vs. Lysander Summers, the ghost hunter avenging his fallen friends. Intro "Well, if it ain't our resident nuthouse!" Daniel laughed as Lysander walked in, glaring at the strangely upbeat ex-con. "You don't know what-" The ghost hunter started, before Daniel interrupted him. "Bla bla bla. Evil is all around us, the supernatural want to skin us alive and wear us like suits, et cetera. Tell me; are you always so broody?" Before Lysander could get in another word, their host showed up. "I'm sorry about how long it's taken for another fight to happen." Daniel clapped. "Snazzy suit, boss man. What's the occasion?" "A promotion. Anyway, get going to for your fight." Daniel All that is known of the mysterious man is what he has told trainers he has defeated in battle. A former member of Team Rocket before its collapse, Daniel believes that Pokemon are nothing more than weapons that can be used to take what you want. His cold and mysterious attitude tends to drive away most people, ironically meaning that his only real companions are the creatures he rarely sees as anything other than disposable living weapons. If his Pokemon "fail" him, he does not hesitate to release them into the wild or if there failure is particularly bad, sell them to Guzmaz Ranchera. He seeks a worthy trainer to do battle with, traveling from region to region in hopes of finding his greatest foe. |-|Chomper= A Totadile that Daniel received when he was a child, the two formed a deep bond as Daniel realized its unwavering loyalty and calculated brutality. When Daniel joined Team Rocket, Chomper stood by him when all of his other Pokemon either fled to the wilds or stayed with their master due to his gym badges abilities. Chomper is like a brother to Daniel, and he will do anything to please his master. Basic Information *Name: Chomper *Species: Feraligatr *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent **When weak on health, the Pokemon's attack increases. *Item: Leftovers **The Leftovers heal the holder a small bit of health. Moves: *'Hydro Pump:' Chomper opens his mouth, and a powerful stream of water hits the target. *'Aqua Tail:' Chomper's tail glows a bright blue, and he swings his tail at the target. *'Thrash:' Chomper's eyes glow bright red, and he recklessly attack the target with unrelenting anger. After this is done, he becomes confused from the anger. *'Ice Punch:' Chomper's fist glows bright blue, and he punches the target. This may cause the target to become frozen. *'Brick Break:' Chomper's fist glows white, and he punches the target with enough force to shatter any mental barriers. *'Crunch:' Chomper pins the target to the ground, before viciously biting them. |-|Pidgeotto= An injured Pidgey that Daniel nursed back to health out of fascination for its possible strength as a warrior, Pidgeotto is convinced that Daniel loves him deep down, when he really doesn't. At all. It agreed to stay with him after he joined Team Rocket out of this misguided sense of loyalty. Basic Information *Name: Pidgeotto *Species: Pidgeotto *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: Keen Eye **The Pokemon is incapable of losing accuracy. *Item: Focus Band **The Pokemon has the chance of enduring a 1-hit KO attack. Moves: *'Quick Attack:' Pidgeotto rushes the target with incredible speed, dealing weak but fast damage against the target. *'Wing Attack:' Pidgeotto's wings glow white, and he smacks the target with these wings. *'Fly:' Pidgeotto takes to the air, disappearing behind some clouds. After awhile, he reappears suddenly and tackles the target. *'Hurricane:' Pidgeotto flaps his wings with speed, causing a twister to surround the target. The target is swung around in this wind storm with the chance of becoming confused. *'Steel Wing:' Pidgeotto's wings harden and become silver. He then attacks the target with these steel-hard wings. *'Heat Wave:' Pidgeotto flaps his wings with his back to the sun, causing the heat to become solid enough to attack and burn the target. |-|Slimer= A Ghastly that Daniel defeated and captured in battle in Pokemon Tower, Daniel shows an odd fondness for it's mean-spirited and joking nature. Ironically, despite Daniel's beliefs of Pokemon strength, his refusal to trade and part with Slimer makes it unable to live up to its true potential. Basic Information: *Name: Slimer *Species: Haunter *Type: Ghost/Poison *Ability: Levitate **The Pokemon is immune to Ground-type attacks. *Item: Black Sludge **A poisonous piece of sludge, this item poisons any Pokemon that isn't Poison typed. Moves: *'Sucker Punch:' Slimer pretends to attack the target, but then teleports behind them and punches them. *'Shadow Punch:' Slimer lunges at the opponent, then suddenly stops and summons a shadowy fist to attack them from behind. *'Nightmare:' Slimer's eyes glow a sinister black, and hovers over the sleeping target. The target rests fitfully, causing them to have a poisonous thought that steadily causes them to lose health once they awaken. *'Confuse Ray:' Slimer's eyes glow an eerie yellow, and the target stumbles around, grabbing their head. The target is confused. *'Hypnosis:' Slimer's eyes glow a menacing pink, and rings converge on the target. If successful, the target is put to sleep. *'Torment:' Slimer teleports randomly around the target while cackling, infuriating them and preventing them from using the same move twice in a row. |-|Bastiodon= Evolved from a fossil that Daniel stole as everything involved with Team Rocket went to crap, Daniel sees Bastiodon as a reminder of what he's done and how there is no turning back, so he treats it with, at best, detachment, and at worst, harsh and unforgiving cruelty. Bastidon is dumb, and seeks only to never fail his master. Basic Information: *Name: Bastiodon *Species: Bastiodon *Type: Steel/Rock *Ability: Sturdy **The Pokemon cannot be defeated by a 1-hit KO move. *Item: Leftovers **The Leftovers heal the holder a small bit of health. Moves *'Iron Head:' Bastiodon's entire head becomes encased in steel, then rushes the target for a powerful headbutt. *'Earth Power:' Bastiodon's eyes glow orange and smashes his head into the ground, causing shards of earth to fly in the direction of the target. *'Outrage:' Bastiodon's head becomes blue, and he yells in anger. He attacks the target in reckless anger and fury, but becomes confused once the attack is over. *'Ice Beam:' Bastiodon's eyes glow a crystal blue, before firing an icy beam from his mouth at the target. The target may become frozen. *'Thunderbolt:' Bastiodon's eyes glow a bright yellow, and he fires a bolt of thunder from his mouth at the target. The target may become paralyzed. *'Stealth Rock:' Bastiodon slams his head into the ground, causing jagged rocks to surround the target. Now whenever a Pokemon comes onto the field, the rocks attack them. |-|Shadowcat= Originally an Eevee that Daniel saved from cruel tests by Team Rocket, Eevee proved to be a loyal companion to him, eventually evolving into an Umbreon after Daniel gave it a gift of food and a nickname on the anniversary of the day he rescued it. When Daniel abandoned Team Rocket, a group of men still loyal to Giovanni cornered him on his way out, fully intent on punishing him for his desertion. Cornered and out of Pokemon, Daniel admitted defeat just as Shadowcat intervened, defeating the Rockets and helping Daniel escape. Surprised by its return, Daniel vowed to always keep it by his side. Basic Information: *Name: Shadowcat *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize **Whatever status affliction Shadowcat suffers, the opponent gains as well. *Item: Leftovers **The Leftovers heal the holder a small bit of health. Moves *'Dark Pulse:' Shadowcat's rings glow black, and she launches a beam of eerie darkness at the target. *'Last Resort:' When incredibly weak and fatigued, Shadowcat makes a desperate, powerful lunge at the target. *'Iron Tail:' Shadowcat slams her tail into the target, which has now become hard as metal. *'Toxic:' The rings on Shadowcat's body glow purple, and the target becomes poisoned. *'Sucker Punch:' Shadowcat feints the target appearing to tackle the target only to suddenly halt and slash them with her claws. *'Dig:' Shadowcat digs her way underground, and then rises up to attack the target when she is given the order. |-|Jetstream= A combat loving Scizor that Daniel obtained in a trade following the fall of Team Rocket, Daniel is oddly fond of the creature, and nicknamed it Jetstream after the fast and deadly wind. Basic Information: *Name: Jetstream *Species: Scizor *Type: Steel/Bug *Ability: Technician **The attack of the Pokemon that are relatively weak are increased in power. *Item: Scizorite **Causes the Pokemon to Mega Evolve. Moves *'Night Slash:' Jetstream's claw glows black, and he slashes the target at blinding speed. *'X-Scissor:' Jetstream crosses his arms, before rushing the target and slashing them in an X-formation. *'Iron Defense:' Jetstream crosses his arms, causing his whole body to form a sturdy defense against attacks. *'Slash:' Jetstream slashes the target with a single claw. *'Bullet Punch:' Jetstream attacks the target with blinding speed, becoming a white streak to attack the target. *'Swords Dance:' Jetstream crosses his arms, and then swings his arms in an attempt to intimidate the opponent while also increasing his speed and attack ability. Lysander Summers Raised in Lavender Town, Lysander lived under the constant, looming shadow of the Pokemon Tower, or as he and his friends called it, "The Mausoleum". It wasn't until his teens did he finally get a motivation in life. While out in the woods, they found themselves stalked by a Honedge. By morning's light, Lysander was the last one alive as he stumbled out of the woods to tell the tail. Eventually, he decided that the ghost had too much 'fun' tormenting the humans, so adopting some of the pokemon of his deceased friends, he left Lavender Town to travel across the land to capture rouge Ghost, Dark, and Psychic Types and reform them. His travels has lead him from Kanto across the different regions, eventually landing in the Kalos region where he runs his trade out of the back room of a bar. |-|Gabriel= Owned prior to the forest incident, Gabriel was the only one who made Lysander feel at ease, and was the first one he took with him when he decided to go off to capture and reform the rouge Ghost-types. Basic Information *Name: Gabriel *Species: Liepard *Type: Dark *Ability: Limber **Protects the Pokémon from paralysis. *Favorite TV show: Mythbusters *Item: Expert Belt **It's a well-worn belt that slightly boosts the power of super-effective moves. Moves: *'Night Slash:' Gabriel leaps at the opponent as her paw begins to glow violet. At her first chance she slashes at them. *'Pursuit:' Gabriel chasing after the foe, she pounces onto them, digging her claws in deep. *'Payback:' Gabriel lands on her feet after receiving a blow, Gabriel quickly pounces back at the enemy aiming at their face. *'Snarl:' Gabriel gives a slow, deep, and threatening growl as she circles around her foe. *'Fury Swipes:' Gabriel extends her claws out fully and begins to leap back and forth at the foe, raking her claws across their skin. *'Play Rough:' Gabriel goes all out as she leaps at the enemy. As she makes contact with the foe, a dust cloud kicks up as she scratches and claws her enemy. |-|Willow= Owned by his girlfriend, Willow, before her untimely death, Lysander began projecting her onto the Gardevoir, treating her as if she was his girlfriend. When Lysander went off to wrangle rouge Ghost Pokemon, Willow was one of the Pokemon who willingly came with him. Basic Information: *Name: Willow *Species: Gardevoir *Type: Fairy/Psychic *Ability: Synchonize **Whenever afflicted with a status condition, the opponent gains the condition as well. *Favorite TV show: Twin Peaks *Item: Life Orb **It boosts the power of moves, but at the cost of some HP on each hit. Moves: *'Future Sight:' Willow's eyes sparkle in an aquamarine light, after a bit, a bolt of powder blue lightning comes down and hits her enemy. *'Hypnosis:' Willow bows her head as if she's about to pray, but launches a series of rings from her head at her foe. *'Torment:' Willow spins around and appears to give a rude gesture to the opponent, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row. *'Psyshock:' Willow generates a sphere of psychic energy that she then hurls at her foe. *'Moonblast:' Borrowing the power of the moon, Willow attacks the target with a glowing white sphere. *'Magical Leaf:' Willow twirls, kicking up the leaves which then launch at her foe that hit her foe no matter what. |-|Brahm= Owned by his best friend, Brahms, the Mienshao began spending more and more time with Lysander after the death of his owner, but his owner's family had a hard time to let go of the Mienshao, as it was the last reminder of their son. Eventually, they were able to let go of the Pokemon and Brahms joined Lysander. Basic Information: *Name: Brahm *Species: Mienshao *Type: Fighting *Ability: Inner Focus **Protects the Pokémon from flinching. *Favorite film: Ninja (2009) *Item: White Herb **It will restore any lowered stat in battle once. Moves: *'Focus Blast:' Brahm pulls back into a hadouken pose as he charges up a sapphire color sphere that he then launches at the enemy *'Acrobatics:' Using handsprings and flips, Brahm hits his foe several times from various angles. *'Low Sweep:' As a melee attack comes at him, Brahm drops to the ground and proceeds to trip up his enemy, causing them to hit the ground. *'Double Team:' Performing a short Tai Chi move, several copies of him also doing the move appear around the enemy. *'Reversal:' Small white orbs float around Brahm as he charges at his foe and preforms a one-inch punch. *'Drain Punch:' Brahm winds up as his fist gets covered in a green aura. He then lets loose either a left or right hook at his foe. As he connects, small white beads go from the enemy to Brahm, healing him. |-|Angelus= While traversing an abandoned psyche ward that several people had vanished in over several weeks, Lysander became the object of fascination of a friendly Chandelure who lead him to the captives and helped him stave off the Sableyes that had kidnapped them. Seeing that not all Ghost type were evil, Lysander took him in. Basic Information: *Name: Angelus *Species: Chandelure *Type: Ghost/Fire *Ability: Flame Body **Contact with the Pokémon may burn the attacker. *Favorite film: Haunted Mansion *Item: Focus Band **The holder may endure a potential KO attack, leaving it with just 1 HP. Moves: *'Hex:' Angelus's eyes burn bright as his flames increase in size, creating a large flaming eye above him that stares into the soul of his enemy. *'Shadow Ball:' Angelus creates a dark purple sphere forms from his flames that is then launched at foe. *'Fire Blast:' From the top flame, Angelus fires a stream of violet fire that forms the kanji for fire as it hits the target. *'Will-O-Wisp:' Angelus spins around, firing up to 5 blue-violet fireballs at the enemy. *'Flame Burst:' Fire sprays from each of Angelus's flames that then curve and dive straight at the foe. *'Smog:' The large flame on hi head turns into thick gray smoke as Angelus leans forward so the top of its head is facing the opponent and fires. |-|Salazar= While traversing a haunted museum, Lysander came across a Gallade outnumbered by a gang of Dusclops. Joining in the fight, they were able to stave off the Ghost Pokemon and destroy the artifact that was summoning them to the one spot. In return for saving him, the Gallade joined him. Basic Information: *Name: Salazar *Species: Gallade *Type: Psychic/Fighting *Ability: Steadfast **Boosts the Speed stat each time the Pokémon flinches. *Favorite film: Kill Bill *Item: Life Orb **It boosts the power of moves, but at the cost of some HP on each hit. Moves: *'Swords Dance:' Salazar performs a frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit, increasing his attack. *'Close Combat:' Salazar fights the target up close without guarding itself. *'Night Slash:' Salazar slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. *'Zen Headbutt:' Salazar focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. *'Power-Up Punch:' Salazar starts striking the opponent over and over again, making the user's fists stronger. *'Facade:' An attack move that doubles its power if Salazar is poisoned, burned, or has paralysis. |-|Soma= As Lysander traveled across Sinnoh, he found himself looking to the future...with the possibility of settling down and having a son. By now, he had severely pissed off several clans of Ghost-Pokemon, so his family would be in constant danger. Deciding to find a loyal companion that he could pass on to his son, he took in an Eevee and evolved it to an Umbreon. Soma seems to have a cozy relationship with Gabriel. Basic Information: *Name: Soma *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize **Whenever afflicted with a status condition, the opponent gains the condition as well. *Favorite TV show: X-Files *Item: Leftovers **Soma's HP is slowly but steadily restored throughout the battle. Moves: *'Wish:' One turn after this move is used, the target's HP is restored by half the Soma's max HP. *'Protect:' Soma creates a blue barrier that causes almost all attacks to be evaded. *'Heal Bell:' Soma makes a soothing bell chime to heal the status conditions of all the party Pokémon. *'Iron Tail:' Soma slams her tail into the target, which has now become hard as metal. *'Shadow Ball:' Soma hurls a shadowy blob at the target. Notes *Default weather: Standard *Both sides will begin with six Pokemon, and the Pokemon will fight in tabber order. *The fight continues until one or both contestants have no Pokemon left to fight with. *Standard voting rules apply. Vote on a battlefield! Lava Rock Water Ice Lava Field.png|Lava Rock Field.png|Rock Water Field.png|Water Ice Field.jpg|Ice Category:Blog posts